Ron's Years with Harry
by BlueRubyBeat
Summary: Ron and Harry were best mates. Here's a take from Ron's point of view. Will start with canon and will slightly diverge in the later books.


**Ron** **'** **s Years with Harry**

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does.

 **AN:** Captain of the Ballycastle Bats for the Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition - Round 12

Any spelling errors in the journal entries are intentional.

 **Prompt:** Write about Ron's relationship with Harry.

 **Word Count:** 1,096 words

 **~.~**

 **First Year**

 **~.~**

 _24 January 1992_

 _Hermione said we should start journals for when we get older and can_ _reminesce on our time at Hogwarts. I think it_ _'_ _s a waste of time but since both Harry and Hermione are doing it, I might as well. So here are the facts about me_ _…_

 _My name is Ronald Bilius Weasley - but I prefer being called Ron_

 _I am 11 years old and I will be 12 this coming March on the 1st_

 _I am a huge Chudley Cannons fan and will be one FOREVER! They will win a World Cup, even if I have to join to do it_

 _My favourite colour is orange_

 _I have five older brothers named Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred and George and a younger sister named Ginny_

 _My first best friend is Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived and my second best friend is Hermione Granger (the one who made us start these journals)_

 _I'_ _m a First Year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and I_ _'_ _m a Gryffindor (the best house)_

 _I think that_ _'_ _s all I will write today. Harry is calling for me so I have to go. We_ _'_ _re going to have a snowball fight!_

 _Bye_

 **~.~**

"Ron what took so long?"

Ron heard as soon as he ran to the common room.

"Doing that dumb journal Hermione made us do. I just did one entry, what about you mate?" Ron replied, rolling his eyes as he did so.

Harry gave him a Niffler in Lumos light look. Ron smacked his forehead in exasperation.

"Hermione said we should start writing in that journal she gave us. You forgot didn't you mate?"

Harry gave a nervous laugh in reply.

"C'mon mate, you can worry about that later. Right now we're going to pummel the Slytherin's with snowballs!"

Ron dragged Harry out of the common room door just as he was adjusting his Gryffindor scarf and laughing.

 **~.~**

 _1 March 1992_

 _So today is my birthday. I am officially 12 years old! I had a blast today! Harry woke me and gave me his present right away. Guess what he got me? A book on Chudley Cannons and a couple chocolate frogs. I even got one card I didn_ _'_ _t have for my chocolate card collection of famous witches and wizards! My collection is almost complete! I_ _'_ _m just a few cards away!_

 _The snow was melted enough that Harry let me borrow his Nimbus 2000 and fly all around the quidditch pitch. I just love that broom and wish I had one of my own. But Harry is my best mate and lets me use it all the time so that_ _'_ _s wicked!_

 _Sometimes I wish Harry was my brother for real_ _… '_ _cause he actually plays with me without pulling pranks on me and he actually listens to me! No one really listens to me in my family, I_ _'_ _m just the youngest boy that won_ _'_ _t be able to surpass his older brothers. It sucks but Harry has been helping me about it. He likes me for me! It_ _'_ _s bloody wicked! Maybe Mum will let Harry come over this summer and we can play quidditch and chess every day!_

 _Well I_ _'_ _m kinda tired now, so I_ _'_ _m gonna go to sleep. Today has been the best birthday ever! I can_ _'_ _t wait till next year!_

 _Night_

 **~.~**

"Harry you are crazy mate."

Harry gave Ron a deadpanned look as he replied, "Then you are as well since you're following me."

Ron gave a shrug in response. Harry just rolled his eyes at him and Ron heard him mutter, "At least we're crazy together."

His muttering made Ron puff up pride. Together they, along with Hermione, would go down the trap door tonight and they could possibly die a horrible death. Ron wasn't ready to die but he wouldn't abandon his best friend.

"Do you have any plan Harry or are you just winging it?"

"Uh…winging it?"

Ron facepalmed, sometimes he worried about his friend.

"Let's go meet Hermione and make some kind of plan so we don't die against Voldemort and Snape."

 **~.~**

 _26 July 1992_

 _I'_ _m getting really worried about Harry. His birthday is almost here and he hasn_ _'_ _t answered any of my letters all summer long. I think something_ _'_ _s wrong at his relatives house. Harry mentioned they weren_ _'_ _t his family and just his relatives. Sometimes Harry would flinch when he thought I wasn_ _'_ _t looking. I don_ _'_ _t think they treat him well._

 _I tried telling Mum that something wasn_ _'_ _t right at Harry_ _'_ _s house but she wouldn_ _'_ _t listen. Only Fred and George listened to me, I think they know something is wrong too. I mean, they couldn_ _'_ _t share a quidditch room and be on the team together for that long without knowing something was wrong. I_ _'_ _m starting to sound like Hermione now. Hmm_ _…_

 _Anyways, I think Harry is in trouble, he promised he would write me and he wouldn_ _'_ _t break that promise_ _intentionaly_ _. I_ _'_ _m going to talk with Fred and George and see if they can help me figure out what to do. I can only think of rescuing him but I don_ _'_ _t know if Mum and Dad will listen._

 _Night_

 **~.~**

"Thanks Ron…"

Ron turned his head to look at Harry in confusion. They both were laying on the grassy field behind his home, just soaking up the sun.

"For what Harry?"

Harry turned his head to face Ron's, a smile on his lips. "For saving me from the Dursleys. I don't know how long I could have kept up my strength. I don't know if I could've made it through the rest of the summer."

"Mate…" Ron started to say but Harry cut him off.

"No Ron. I was skin and bones, I barely got any food, only one can of soup that I shared with Hedwig so she wouldn't die. I was about to give up mate. But then you rescued me with your older brothers. You knew something was wrong because I didn't reply to your letters. So no Ron, my thanks will not be enough and I won't stop thanking you for being my best mate."

Ron's eyes went a little misty at Harry's confession, he didn't think he did anything special but Harry seemed to think so. He was just Ron and he had never been anything but just Ron. Now he was Ron, Harry's best mate and he would never forget it.

Ron suddenly stood up and dragged Harry with him.

"Enough of this mushy stuff Harry, let's go see who can throw the furthest gnome!"

Harry laughed and ran behind Ron to the garden. "You're on mate!"

 **~.~**


End file.
